


Throne Shaken Down

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [8]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Character Death, F/M, Nonsense, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Il sogno – o chi per esso – comincia così, in una nuvola nebbiosa che lo sprofonda in un mondo grigio, privo di pareti e direzioni. Non c’è alto e non c’è basso, non c’è est e non c’è ovest, solo nebbia. Umida, putrida e fitta, da infilarsi nelle narici e togliere il respiro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Non penso ci sia molto da dire su questa fanfic. È una nonsense e what... if? per rispondere alla famosa domanda: "E cosa sarebbe successo se Ichigo avesse perso totalmente il controllo di Hichigo?". E fondamentalmente perché mi piace torturare il povero Fragolo. La storia - o sogno o trip da droghe pesanti che dir si voglia - si ambienta subito dopo la morte di Ulquiorra. E questo è quanto, buona lettura!
> 
>  **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #030.Morte

_Dead promises_  
_Paintings from the worlds of pure ancient prophecies_  
_Remains of the worlds of good_  
_The time has come Hide from the sun_  
_**{The Rasmus | Dead Promises}** _

Il sogno – o chi per esso – comincia così, in una nuvola nebbiosa che lo sprofonda in un mondo grigio, privo di pareti e direzioni. Non c’è alto e non c’è basso, non c’è est e non c’è ovest, solo nebbia. Umida, putrida e fitta, da infilarsi nelle narici e togliere il respiro. Conosce la sensazione di oppressione che gli grava sul petto e sulle spalle e lo circonda senza lasciargli scampo ma è sempre associata a qualcuno di più bianco e decisamente più letale.

Quando finalmente la nebbia si dirada e la vista torna a farsi meno confusa, la prima sensazione che avverte è quella del vetro frantumato sotto i sandali di paglia. Decine di finestre spaccate si susseguono a perdita d’occhio, ovunque le fondamenta dei grattacieli del suo mondo interiore arrivino. Sono frammenti piccoli e grossi che si infilano nella trama delle suole e gli feriscono i piedi ma Ichigo li ignora, scioccato dalla visione che si dipana sopra la sua testa.

Un cielo nero lo sovrasta, scuro e denso come la pece. L’aspetto è ributtante, così terribilmente putrefatto da sembrare un tessuto in cancrena. È malsano, c’è qualcosa di sbagliato in una volta così profonda e oscura e poi si rende conto del secondo particolare che rende tutto così disturbante.

Il tanfo osceno di cose in avanzato stato di decomposizione aleggia attorno a lui, permea l’aria e striscia sotto i suoi piedi. Ora che distingue meglio i contorni del mondo, si accorge della muffa che ricopre la muratura scabra e di un grigio malsano dei suoi grattacieli, della ruggine che li divora… come se la ruggine potesse attaccarsi a qualcosa di diverso dal ferro.

«Che sta succedendo?!» vorrebbe urlarlo ma dalla sua bocca non esce alcun suono. C’è troppo silenzio e si chiede ancora una volta se sia mai possibile che un mondo interiore possa disfarsi così. Se lo è, qualcosa di orribile lo sta stravolgendo.

Poi lo smuove con la punta del piede.

Se ne accorge quasi per caso, perché è l’unico suono che lo assale e in quel silenzio madornale fa spavento più del rombo improvviso di un tuono o della deflagrazione violenta di una bomba. Il rumore di un corpo che rotola davanti a lui lo aggredisce, risalendogli lungo la schiena e squarciandogli i timpani.

Abbassa lo sguardo e questa volta intravede qualcosa che spezza la monotonia decadente del suo mondo interiore.

Un corpo.

Un corpo scuro o per lo meno avvolto in vesti scure giace a faccia in giù sulla superficie irregolare dei grattacieli e non è l’unico. Ce ne sono altri davanti a lui, disseminati a poca distanza l’uno dall’altro e quasi disposti in quel modo a formare un sentiero, macabro ma che pure Ichigo si costringe a seguire.

Sembrano le vittime di un folle omicida, non dei duelli corpo a corpo di una qualsiasi battaglia campale e sono… di ogni razza lui conosca. Shinigami e Hollow a tutta prima ma anche umani, persone che gli sembra di aver incontrato di sfuggita nella sua vita quotidiana, anime impazzite e dei della morte che ha incrociato anche solo per pochi istanti mentre lottava nell’altro mondo.

Più avanza e più le figure si fanno orribilmente riconoscibili, finché non comincia a scorgere vicini di casa, compagni di classe, membri più o meno oscuri del Gotei 13.

Vorrebbe chinarsi verso quei cadaveri, che a questo punto giacciono ordinatamente in fila ai suoi due lati, costringendolo a seguire un unico percorso, ma un sospetto più orribile degli altri gli germoglia in mente e comincia a correre disperatamente in avanti.

Lo spazio sembra deformarsi e la strada allungarsi improvvisamente davanti a lui, mentre la nebbia si è diradata ai margini del suo orizzonte ma lo circonda, aspettando la sua mossa successiva. Il primo vero sussulto lo scuote quando scorge una familiarissima ragazza dai capelli rossicci giacere su un fianco, la camicia così impregnata di sangue da essere diventata completamente rossa anch’essa, e accanto a lei…

«Tatsuki!».

L’urlo resta conficcato nella sua trachea, insieme al fiato, che gli si mozza di colpo quando volta lo sguardo dall’altro lato e scorge altri due volti a lui fin troppo noti.

«Keigo! Mizuiro!».

Quei nomi, che non riesce a pronunciare, gli rimbombano nella testa e d esplodono nel mondo attorno a lui, in un’eco affilata che minaccia di trafiggergli il cuore.

E poi, come un sipario che si apre di colpo, la nebbia scompare e lo spettacolo più orribile che possa aver mai immaginato, gli si para davanti agli occhi.

Un trono alto e possente si erge nello spazio scuro e uggioso del suo mondo interiore, le sue fondamenta poggiano sui muri scabri e i vetri infranti del grattacielo su cui sta camminando e sono fatte di… persone.

Cadaveri, altri cadaveri, decine di cadaveri ammassati l’uno sull’altro danno la forma a quel seggio mostruoso e prima ancora che possa soffermarsi su chi lo occupa, si accorge a _chi_ appartengono quei corpi.

Il primo particolare che gli salta agli occhi, il più infimo di tutti, è il _kenseikan_ di Byakuya e la sua sciarpa azzurra che giace a terra, strappata e macchiata di rosso in più punti.

«Renji…!».

Sopra di lui sono gli intricati tatuaggi geometrici di Renji a svelargli l’identità del secondo cadavere ma non c’è tempo per elaborare il dolore. È il corpo sottile, incastrato fra le braccia dello Shinigami, a spappolargli la mente in centinaia di frammenti taglienti, che lo feriscono e lo costringono a prendersi la testa fra le mani, come se minacciasse di scoppiargli da un istante all’altro.

«Rukia».

Il suo nome evapora in una nebbia rossa davanti alle sue pupille incredule. Com’è potuto succedere? Come hanno potuto soccombere… anche loro? In un attimo tutta la fiducia che riponeva nella loro forza si tramuta in senso di colpa, mentre Ichigo si convince di non aver fatto abbastanza per salvarli. La paura, un terrore cieco che mai finora ha provato, lo assale al punto che si scopre vigliacco abbastanza da non voler continuare a guardare. Ogni occhiata che lancia è una persona in più che gli è stata strappata via, si dice che non può sopportare la vista di anche un solo altro morto ma com’è bravo il dolore a dilaniargli il petto con i suoi artigli affilati, quando è la figura solida e rassicurante del suo migliore amico a balenare in un angolo del suo campo visivo.

«Chad!».

Il messicano è lì, è uno degli assurdi “braccioli” di quel trono osceno a cui non riesce ad avvicinarsi, non per timore ma perché anche le “scale” che lo compongono sono fatte di cadaveri e il gradino più alto è bianco come un cencio ma pur’esso macchiato di sangue e orribilmente deturpato da una ferita al centro della pancia che lui… ricorda bene di aver inferto.

«Ishida!».

Tutti i suoi amici più cari giacciono morti e il panico sordo gli invade le vene, minacciando di fargli collassare il cuore un battito impazzito dopo l’altro, mentre Ichigo si chiede se anche la sua famiglia sia ficcata lì in mezzo, senza possibilità di essere resuscitata dalla carneficina.

Yuzu, Karin, il Vecchio… Qualcosa gli dice che quel pazzo – chiunque sia il maniaco omicida che li ha uccisi – deve averli risparmiati… è nel _loro interesse_ farlo.

Perché ha pensato al plurale? Perché si è automaticamente incluso in quel pensiero? Ichigo prova a scacciare l’orribile sospetto e si stropiccia il volto con le dita umide di sudore, lasciando che la sua attenzione si concentri sugli altri “gradini” di quell’orrida scala.

Alla base c’è il primo Hollow che abbia mai ucciso, quello che minacciava la sua famiglia e Rukia… dopo di lui c’è Sora Inoue, la maschera spaccata per metà che rivela il suo volto e più sopra…

«Signor Urahara?!».

Più il suo sguardo risale e più nemici riconosce, Shinigami che ha affrontato nella sua incursione all’interno della Soul Society e poi gli Arrancar che gli hanno sbarrato la strada durante il suo viaggio nell’Hueco Mundo. Ci sono persino Dordonii e Nnoitra e il suo scagnozzo – di cui al momento non ricorda il nome e francamente non sa neanche più dove si trova e che dannato giorno della sua vita sia mai quello.

Più su ancora, penultimo gradino prima della sommità, c’è persino Grimmjow e a questo punto Ichigo non può fare a meno di chiedersi chi ancora manchi al dannato appello.

Non ha tempo di concentrarsi sull’enumerazione di tutti i suoi conoscenti risparmiati da quella fine. Una risata tagliente come una falce di luna lo attraversa da parte a parte. Il gelo della più disgustosa delle constatazioni lo assale, mentre solleva il capo e si accorge finalmente di chi svetta – vivo, vegeto e ghignante – su quel mucchio putrido di cadaveri.

«Ce ne hai messo di tempo, inutile di un Re!».

_Lui_.

Le iridi si trasformano in un anello sottile dietro le pupille dilatate all’inverosimile. Dall’alto lo fissa quello spettro bianco che non ha nome – ho forse ha il _suo nome_ – e il suo stesso, medesimo viso. La voce metallica e distorta dalla gioia si tramuta nell’ennesima risata sprezzante, che fa sobbalzare il corpo che tiene in grembo.

«Inoue!».

Avvolta nella sua divisa bianca da prigioniera Arrancar, la giovane umana giace sulle gambe dell’Hollow, completamente distesa, un braccio abbandonato a penzolare verso il basso e la bocca schiusa. È pallida ma il suo corpo sembra intatto e privo di ferite evidenti e respira debolmente, a giudicare dal modo in cui il suo petto si alza e si abbassa.

Il suo bianco inquilino le stringe forte i capelli fra le lunghe dita e gli rivolge uno sguardo crudele, mentre le punta la sua Tensa Zangetsu contro il collo.

«Basta!».

La voce di Ichigo rotola fuori dalla sua gola come un ruggito e finalmente riecheggia tutt’intorno a loro, spezzando il silenzio letale che cominciava a ottundere le membra e rallentargli i movimenti. Scuote la testa e si sottrae al torpore disturbante che gli consiglia di lasciarsi scivolare in basso, facendosi attanagliare dalla disperazione.

C’è ancora qualcuno che può salvare, c’è ancora qualcuno che può proteggere… da se stesso.

«Ah, allora la voce ce l’hai, quando decidi di usarla! Ma non sono queste le parole che voglio sentire!».

Ichigo vorrebbe urlare ancora, chiedere una spiegazione per l’orribile scena a cui sta assistendo, fare un balzo e sfilargli di mano l’amica ma come fare senza calpestare i cadaveri dei suoi compagni? E perché la voce si rifiuta di uscire ancora una volta e la gola gli si annoda fin quasi a soffocarlo?

Non c’è bisogno di muovere la bocca, tuttavia, l’Hollow sembra sapere perfettamente cosa gli passi per la testa e perché non dovrebbe?!

«Ho solo ristabilito le giuste gerarchie e questo… è quello che ti meriti per non avermi ceduto il comando prima».

Quella frase gli viene letteralmente cantilenata in faccia da un alter-ego che sembra prendere tutta la situazione con un insano divertimento. Il suo sorriso è più affilato della sua bianchissima zanpakuto e lo ferisce, facendogli avvertire tutto il peso della sua impotenza. Non può riportare in vita coloro che ha appena perso.

Peggio ancora, è stato lui stesso a ucciderli, uno dopo l’altro, foss’anche nelle bianche e mortali vesti dell’Hollow ma è dalle sue mani, dal suo potere che è stata inflitta quella fine crudele a ogni singola persona che abbia mai incontrato in vita sua.

Non china il capo, però, di fronte all’arroganza dell’altro, continua a fissare lui e il corpo che stringe fra le mani. Se potesse salvare almeno la sua vita…

«Non sono così sicuro che ti meriti la Principessa… ma potrei risparmiarla, se… tu sai cosa devi fare, vero… Re spodestato?».

L’Hollow rilascia la presa sui lunghi capelli castani di Orihime e solleva Tensa Zangetsu lontano dal suo collo, puntandola decisamente in direzione di Ichigo.

«Dillo, Re, ripeti insieme a me!».

La voce del suo alter-ego si sovrappone alla propria e il ragazzo deve fare uno sforzo disumano per serrare le labbra e rifiutarsi di partecipare a quella farsa. Non cederà, non può lasciare che continui a distruggere e torturare a suo piacere, deve fermarlo.

Si ricorda della spada, della sua Tensa Zangetsu. Può ancora combattere e così la sguaina alta davanti a sé, pronto ad attaccare non appena capirà come allontanarlo dal corpo dell’amica, perché non venga coinvolta anche lei in una carneficina che ormai è totale.

Ma non ha tempo di pensare. In un battito di ciglia bianche come la neve, la sua zanpakuto tremola e poi comincia a sgretolarsi a partire dalla punta, addensandosi in un ammasso di cenere scura che gli scivola via dalle dita e gli aleggia attorno.

«È tutto inutile, lo sai che c’è un solo modo per farla finita! Accetta la situazione e ammettilo. Ho vinto io!».

«No!».

Ichigo vorrebbe urlarlo ma la polvere densa gli invade le narici e lo costringe a tossire forte, lasciando uscir fuori dai polmoni solo aria.

C’era ancora un cadavere che mancava all’appello…

«Avresti dovuto imparare a sopravvivere da solo!».

Come faccia a ridere di una situazione del genere non lo sa, Ichigo sa solo che non ne può più di quella voce distorta così maledettamente simile alla sua, che lo intossica come il peggiore dei veleni. Si porta le mani alle orecchie ma inutilmente, non può fermarla, quel suono è già tutto dentro la sua testa.

«Dillo, Ichigo!».

L’Hollow pronuncia il suo nome, alla fine, e Ichigo crolla a terra, sorreggendosi a stento sulle ginocchia mentre le labbra si spalancano e inghiottono ancora e ancora brandelli di quell’aria carica di cenere. Lo sta soffocando e lui capisce solo ora perché _quel_ corpo non era in mezzo agli altri: lo ha distrutto nel mondo reale. Non che questa consapevolezza gli serva poi a qualcosa, mentre annaspa, cercando di recuperare il fiato.

È già troppo tardi, la sua vista si fa sfocata a mano a mano che le labbra continuano ad aprirsi e la bocca a reclamare un’aria che non arriva. Solo cenere che lo invade senza lasciargli scampo e di fronte a lui l’osceno trono di cadaveri diventa un ammasso indistinto in cui sole spiccano quelle due figure bianche e ancora vive.

«Ripetiamolo insieme».

La voce sarcastica si sovrappone nuovamente alla sua ma questa volta Ichigo non ha la forza di chiudere la bocca, mentre si tiene sui palmi delle mani sempre più a corto di fiato. Le sue labbra cominciano a sillabare e ogni suono si accorda perfettamente a quello contrario, in un’armonia distorta che rimbomba dentro e fuori fino a sommergere tutto il suo mondo interiore.

«Lunga…».

Non sa come e non sa quando si è ritrovato così vicino all’Hollow, al punto da giacere alla sommità del trono e ritrovarsi le sue iridi bianche davanti. Lo fissa intento, lasciando scivolare fuori la punta della lingua bluastra mentre pronuncia attentamente quelle parole che sta aspettando da troppo tempo di sentirgli dire.

«… vita…»

Non ha più fiato, Ichigo, eppure ha ancora la forza di ricambiare il suo sguardo vittorioso, mentre spalanca la bocca e mima i suoi movimenti, perché non ha ormai neanche più voce per gridare.

«… al Re!».

Poi il buio lo circonda e tutto ciò che avverte è una lunga caduta verso il basso, mentre la consapevolezza più disperante di tutte lo avviluppa nei suoi lunghi tentacoli.

Non c’è più modo di svegliarsi.


End file.
